Caelyn
Caelyn (Oldest Princess) is a fae changeling capable of enchanting magic and the the twin sister of Adora, though not related by blood. After being seperated from her sister, she was held captive by Desdemona. In order to protect her sister, she allowed the demon Vorigan to become its new host. Ordo Fabula - Caelyn Appearance To be added. Personality ISTJ → the inspector : ISTJs are logical, organized, sensible, and earnest traditionalists who enjoy keeping their lives and environments well-regulated. Typically reserved and serious individuals, they earn success through their thoroughness and extraordinary dependability. They are capable of shutting out distractions in order to take a practical, logical approach to their endeavors, and are able to make the tough decisions that other types avoid. Realistic and responsible, ISTJs are often seen as worker bees striving steadily toward their goals. Despite their dependability and good intentions, however, ISTJs can experience difficulty in understanding and responding to the emotional needs of others. TAURUS (♉) → the bull : Taurus is an Earth sign, just like Virgo and Capricorn, and has the ability to see things from a grounded, practical and realistic perspective. They find it easy to make money and stay on same projects for years, or until they are completed. What we often see as stubbornness can be interpreted as commitment, and their ability to complete tasks whatever it takes is uncanny. This makes them excellent employees, great long-term friends and partners, always being there for people they love. Earthly note makes them overprotective, conservative, or materialistic at times, with views of the world founded on their love of money and wealth. || Hardworking : Caelyn does not waste any time. She does not procrastinate, put tasks to the side, do the things she wants before she does the things that are required of her. Every task that is set before her is done to the best of her abilities, in a timely manner, and without complaint. This makes her an especially good worker, as with the addition of her ability to stay up for long hours and sleep very little, most projects can be turned over with excellent quality within a day and a half of being requested. || Perfectionist : The slightest error in anything she does can completely drive Caelyn crazy, make her completely start over. She can spend many hours slaving over a tiny, insignificant detail, just because she thinks that it was not done to the best of her possible ability.This also means that Caelyn does not frequently take help, as she needs everything done in a very particular way in order to be satisfied with it. || Practical : Caelyn does not expect more from the world than what it provides with her. Everything is viewed in a completely realistic way, acknowledging everything to be completely what it is. She doesn’t like how things may work in theory, but rather how they will actually work once put into use. Because of this, she finds decorative items both a waste of space and money. If items do not have a use under any means, it is likely she will not keep them. Her house is relatively empty as a result of this. || Pessimistic : The world is not fair. No one will ever get what they deserve. Karma does not exist; the bad will continue to get more than they deserve and the good can suffer. Weather destroys crops, every kind of relationship with another person will eventually end, people are lost and dead every day. Nothing is forever. Caelyn has a cloudy outlook on life - things can and generally will go wrong. Very infrequently will she take risks because of this. In her mind, there is nothing that is sure but her own self. || Logical : Everything is just a numbers game to Caelyn. Every event has a logical and clear outcome. Every action has a logical consequence. Things that may not be as clear cut to everyone else seem so remarkably comprehensible for Caelyn. Even difficult concepts she seems to have a strong opinion on what must be done or what things mean. The most unexplainable things can so easily be explained in her mind. This makes her a very exceptionally unphasable person. Strange noises, inexplicable events, and difficult decisions do not ever disturb her. There’s always a logical way to explain or make a choice. || Stubborn : Caelyn is not particularly jumpy or easily alarmed. Even in the most dire of situations she will keep a little too level of a head, and her way of doing things is always the most logical and most reasonable. It’s infrequent that she will ever go back on her initial statement as she is both hard headed and frequently thinks herself to be the most correct individual. This also makes her haughty and inpersonable. || Dignified : Raised to be nothing if not proper, Caelyn is highly dignified and always behaves properly. She does not raise her voice, curse, start anything that can be called more than a debate, or ever seem to break out of her refined state. Eloquent speech, her voice a moderate level at all times - even within an argument when someone continues to talk over her. Perfect posture, perfect behaviors. Every bit of Caelyn indicates that she was born the heir of a high class family and every moment of her life has been spent preparing for that role. || Cold : A popular nickname for Caelyn has always been the ice queen because of primarily this trait alone. Separate from her sister, Caelyn seems to consistently lack any empathy or emotion. She is stoic, above it all, too prim or proper to be driven to anger or show the slightest bit of emotion. This alone blankets her high drive to do right by people in general, as she is more than willing to make sacrifices for what she thinks is right. In Caelyn’s mind, the needs of the individual is nothing when compared to the needs of the many. Skills and Weaknesses → Smithing : Learning under an expert for several years during her childhood, Caelyn found herself to excel at crafting both useful and incredibly useful weapons. She also finds it incredibly useful for both relaxation and shaking off the jitters that typically come with unused faerie magic that she has no true outlet for. → Magic resistance : Because of the Fae blood coursing through her veins, Caelyn is highly resilient to magic. Battle magic, enchantments, or curses, have to be cast by an extremely talented faerie in order to be effective in any capacity. → Limes, lemons, silver, iron, poisonous insects : Faeries tend to be resilient to many things, but certain objects such as those above can make a faerie physically ill to burn her skin, and even the smallest amount of poison from tiny, tiny insects can kill Caelyn. Likes and Dislikes : [ ❤ ] Quiet : [ ❤ ] Late night and early morning. she maybe only sleeps 5-6 hours a night. she doesn’t need much sleep. : [ ❤ ] Dark, unsaturated colors. : [ ❤ ] The forest, nature : [ ❤ ] Weapons, the beauty of them. she highly values seeing the craftsmanship of other smiths. : [ ❤ ] Smithing : [ ❤ ] Low light, reading just by candlelight : [ ❤ ] Quiet nature sounds - birds chirping, crickets, water rushing over rocks in the distance, rustling of leaves : [ ✘ ] Inefficiency : [ ✘ ] Too many people, being forced to socialize : [ ✘ ] Loud environments : [ ✘ ] Routine changes : [ ✘ ] Lazy people : [ ✘ ] Fae culture/ other faeries : [ ✘ ] Bright lights - they hurt her eyes. Trivia → Caelyn’s alignment is lawful good. Theme Songs :[ • ] Do it for her :[ • ] Love like you :[ • ] It’s over, isn’t it? :[ • ] What’s the use of feeling, blue? :[ • ] Wait for it :[ • ] Believer Quotes References }} Category:All Pages Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Veterans